The Slumber Party
by Just Maritza
Summary: October 2011 Picture Challeng. Firt caption, bare chested Sully during Money Trouble's scene about to throw the tomahawk at the Indian on the spinning wheel. Second caption, a dumbfounded Hank and Jake outside at night.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**_

**The ****Slumber ****Party**

by

Maritza Franklin

November 1, 2011

_I __can__'__t __believe __I__'__m __putting __myself __on __display __like __some __piece __of __prime __meat_, expressed Sully inwardly, annoyingly staring to the side in disgust. _Cowboys __and __Indians__—__ridiculous_. He picked up his tomahawk to fling at the Indian tied to the spinning wheel. _What __am __I __doing?_ Instead he marched over to release the Indian before storming off into the woods—_humiliated_, leaving Michaela and the rest of the audience dumbfounded.

"Come on Ma, you gotta come to that slumber party."

"Brian, I just think it's ridiculous for a woman my age."

"Don't you wanna have fun?"

"You children may go."

"Please Ma, come," Colleen coaxed. "It's a family affair. It'll be fun, sharing stories, playing games and drinking hot cocoa all night long."

"Well, maybe I'll come for a short spell and wear my robe over my dress. That way I can sneak out and take advantage cleaning the clinic knowing you'll be safe at the church."

"Okay, but you gotta stay to hear my story," insisted Brian.

"Yeah, all the kids will go first," continued his sister.

"Alright, you've talk me into it. Matthew, are you going?"

"I-uh…Ingrid insists I go. I don't know if I want to show up in my long john's."

"Well then, show up in your birthday suit," amused Colleen.

"Very funny Colleen, maybe you ought to show up in it yourself and gross out everyone."

"Matthew!" Expressed his sister exasperatedly, and before anyone knew, pillows were thrown about, enthusiastically supplied by Brian. Michaela's attempts to stop the pillow fights were to no avail, winding up getting caught in it herself enjoying her family.

After the children went to bed, Michaela sat pensively outside the homestead's steps nursing a mug of tea. By her side sat another mug with hot coffee for the man she loves quietly roaming the property—having spotted wolf moments earlier through the window. He sometimes came by late at night to talk, which was why she stayed up late this evening waiting for his appearance—knowing the rough day he had. Suddenly he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready to sit by me and talk about it? I have coffee for you."

He smiled easily, took the mug and sat down by her side taking a few sips. "Thanks for the coffee and for staying up for me. First time I didn't have to throw pebbles at the window to get your attention."

"I knew you would be coming around to talk," he kept silenced. "I haven't seen you this troubled since we first got engaged and David entered the picture. I was worried and even went in search of you."

He gathered her hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry ya," and lifted it in a kiss.

"Sully, I'm sorry you're having such a difficult time financing our home, if only you would let me hel….," her lips were gently hushed by his finger.

"Shh…don't spoil it talking about it. I just need you by my side this evening, knowing you still love me." He hesitated a moment, "I know I was a fool this afternoon—that's all I'm saying."

"Alright," she smiled genuinely laying her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm and sighed. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know; anything else, but my troubles."

"What do you think about the slumber party tomorrow night?"

"I-uh…think it's foolish—then again, Dorothy means well trying to motivate the town's sense of community. You?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking of going."

"Have fun with the kids."

"Aren't you going to accompanied us?"

"You know I don't like being confined."

"Are you saying you regret having proposed?"

"That's not what I'm saying. You and the kids are family. The townsfolk ain't. I enjoy being with my family."

Relieved, "Please Sully, do it for me." She gave him her most enticing smile, "I don't plan to stay long. You can follow me to the clinic."

"His smile grew, but he knew it wasn't what he was imagining—that of a private slumber party with Michaela. She was likely cleaning the clinic. "You realize how that sounds?" He teased.

"No-we'll be chatting, and drinking coffee while you help me clean. Why—what were you thinking?"

Laughing a sexy low laugh cozying up to her, "Well, we can make it a private slumber party. You in your night gown not minding my sleep preference."

"Sully!" She swiped his arm, "What are you implying? You know very well I have cleaning to do at the clinic. I just thought you might like to help and keep me company." Curious about his sleep preference, without meaning to, she let slip, "Don't you normally sleep in your clothes?"

"Nope, not always especially on warm nights like this."

She blushed, realizing his meaning. "Nightgowns?"

"Me, think about it. I live outdoors. I don't have any need for extra _frivolous_ stuff. If it gets too hot, I just take it _all_off." The conversation turning hot and bothered, and unable to sustain being scrutinized with her inflamed faced, she turned away concealing her shameless smile.

"What—can't handle the thought of me in my _natural __state_? Surely you've thought about it."

And she certainly had, but wasn't going to admit it. "I-uh…you don't really expect me to answer that?"

He chuckled, pretty certain she had. "Hope you don't mind, but I've thought of you in your… _birthday __suit_."

"Sully—how dare you? We aren't even married to have such discussions."

"What's so wrong talking about being in the buff? 'Sides, we're gettin' married soon."

"I know, it's just…I'm not used to such discussions."

"Not even with your sisters."

"Well… other than my eldest sister who treated me more like a mother's hen, I wasn't exactly appreciated by my other sisters."

"Friends?"

"I barely had any growing up. Books were my only real friends."

"Sorry."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad. I had father."

"I'm glad," he paused. "Don't you think it's time, you talk about things especially with your future husband? It's not the same as reading it from a book. We uh… really ought to talk about certain matters so that we know what to expect on our honeymoon and rest of our lives, maybe lesson your worry?"

"Who said I was worry?"

"Tell you what, tomorrow night after we clean the clinic; we can talk about my growing up. You've told me a lot about your childhood. Only fair you get to know my past."

"Really?"

"Only, if you open up more of yourself—your fears, and desires."

"I…I'll try."

"Good, it's a start," then he kissed her sweetly, caressing her face. "Night—love you."

"Goodnight Sully—I love you."

"Uh, you see what I'm seeing Hank?" Jake asked in dismayed.

"Looks like Sully's leaving the clinic—so?" He stared curiously.

"Yeah, you think he's heading over to the slumber party?"

"Looks like he's fixin' to show up as is, minus that tomahawk and knife he always carries."

"Evening Dorothy," surprised to find her sitting on outside the clinic. "Looks like you're going my way. Mind if I escort you?"

"Thank you Sully, I'm just waiting for Loren's return with the sandwiches we left behind. Will you catch him and tell him to also bring my robe. Maybe this party isn't such a good idea."

"Sure."

"Let's have fun with him," Jake schemed.

"Yeah, lets," Hank sniggered. "Who does he think he is showing up in that get up while the rest of us dress like idiots? What you have in mind?"

"Follow me my good friend. Let's hurry while he's busy."

Sully stood in front of the church that evening dressed in his usual attire minus the belt and weapons he left at the clinic debating to go to the town's slumber party. Upon opening the door, beer came pouring down on him and Michaela standing just on the other side of the door, drenching them both from head to toes soon followed by the cackling of two familiar laughter's.

"Ain't fair you showing up in your everyday Indian garb." informed Jake before realizing Michaela was also bathed. "Sorry Michaela, we didn't know you were behind the door."

"Here," Hank tossed Sully a small material, "Thought you might like a loin cloth to fit right in. Don't you wear them to sleep in?" More laughter followed by the two jokesters.

Sully grabbed Hank by the long john, but Michaela managed to halt Sully from bashing Hank, though she would love to have permitted him to let Hank and Jake have it for the state they were now in. The children and a few townsfolk stepped out to investigate the commotion.

"Children, stay and enjoy yourselves," she ordered. Sully, we can use the clinic's gowns to wear while we wash our clothing and let it dry over the fireplace."

After taking turns bathing, Sully still wrapped in a towel around his waste, eyed the gown Michaela gave him distastefully.

"Do I really have to?"

"Well, you wanted a private slumber party. And in my slumber party, everyone actually wears a nightdress." She smiled delightedly, "Didn't you say you wanted us to talk all night?"

"Sure," then he laughed seeing her adorably already in a gown. "I didn't really think we would have an actual private slumber party. Remind me to thank the boys."

**Thanks ****for ****Reading**


End file.
